Earth Angel
by Rinny-chan0218
Summary: Soul does something super sweet for Maka on Valentine's Day. Am I the only girl who would love this as their dream date?


**Okay so this is my new V-Day fic. I hope you guys like :)**

Weapon and Meister: Earth Angel

Earth Angel:

_There._ Soul thought as he placed the bottle of sparkling wine in the basket, rearranging the strawberries so that they wouldn't tip over. He padded softly down the hall and paused at Maka's closed door. He listened to her steady breathing for a little bit before quietly going in.

The moonlight spilled in from the window, filling the room with soft luminescence. Maka was curled in the middle of the bed, her arms tucked breath her. She looked positively adorable.

Soul lay down beside her, wrapping his arms around her small frame. "Maka ." He whispered in her ear. Maka stirred, but didn't wake.

"Come on baby. I have something for you."

Maka rolled in his arms to face him, her emerald eyes clouded with sleep. "Soul?"

"Come on sweetheart. Happy Valentine's Day."

Maka smiled and nuzzled his chest. "Why cant we just stay here?"

"Because I have something for you. Grab your coat, we're going out."

Soul led Maka over to the gazebo. Small candles were set up around the perimeter, a halo of light that separated them from the outside world. Soul unfolded the blanket he had brought, spreading it out under the awning. He gestured for Maka to sit.

Soul began to unpack the basket, setting out the strawberries and uncovering the small bowl of melted chocolate. Maka's eyes widened as she approached.

"Did you do this all on your own?" She breathed, stunned. This had to be the single most beautiful thing anyone had ever done for her.

Soul stepped back to allow her a full view of his work. "Do you like it?" He asked nervously, hoping, praying to Shinigami that she did.

Maka nodded, carefully stepping over the candles to sit cross legged on the blanket. Soul uncorked the bottle of sparkling wine, pouring it into two crystal glasses and handing one to Maka. She took a sip and then leaned over for a strawberry.

Soul playfully batted her hand away. "Not yet."

Maka looked up at him, pleading and he laughed and grabbed one of the berries. He dipped it in the chocolate, and raised it to her lips. Maka opened her mouth, gladly accepting the fruit. She closed her eyes, delighting in the taste. "Ohmigod Soul."

Soul smiled at her and fed her another.

"Soul this is amazing." Maka said softly. "How long have you had this planned?"

Soul shrugged. "A couple months."

Maka's eyes widened in surprise. A couple months? Since when did Soul plan things for a couple months?

Maka snatched up a strawberry before Soul could object, dunking it into the chocolate. Soul opened his mouth, and Maka fed him.

Soul took out his iPod, setting a song and turning up the volume.

Earth angel, earth angel will you be mine?

My , love you all the time

I'm just a fool, a fool in love

With you...

Soul stood and reached a hand out to her. Maka raised an eyebrow but accepted all the same. He guided her arms to his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. They began to sway slowly in time to the music.

Earth angel, earth angel the one I adore

Love you forever

And evermore

I'm just a fool,

A fool in love with you.

Soul tucked a wayward strand of ashen hair behind Maka's ear and reveled in the blush that bloomed across her cheeks at his touch. "You really are beautiful."

Maka's face went from pink to deep red. "You-you're pretty handsome as well."

Soul leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. "I love you."

Maka smiled. "I love you too

And I knew

The vision of your loveliness.

I hope and pray

That someday

That I'll be the vision of your happiness.

Soul gently stroked Maka's hair as she slept, curled against his side. The candles he had set up were starting to wane, but that was alright, the sun was starting to rise. Soul grinned at the girl at his side. _You are my little earth angel_ he thought before closing his eyes and falling asleep with the night.

**Show the love (it is that time of the year after all) and review! **


End file.
